Amor Prohibido, pasión desatada
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSaku][Dedicate: Ara Uchiha] Sakura y Sasuke, mellizos muy unidos, hasta los 13, llevan dos años que no se soportan, una situacion los lleva a tener que caminar juntos pero...pasa algo.


Weeee !! aquí les traje un SasuSaku nuevo porque se lo toe dedicando a mi oneechan Ara Uchiha !! nOn y tambien como disculpa de que no he actualizado Eres Solo Mia, es que habia tenido muchos muchos problemas para poder escribir, y bueno ahora que tengo mi propea pc puedo escribir O asi que pronto esperen la actualización de Eres Solo Mía xDDD

"…."pensamientos

_El Incesto de SasuSaku es bello (L) _diálogos sin acciones

**Amor Prohibido, pasión desatada.**

_Sakura…._

La llamó perezosamente, detestaba despertarla. Ella se desplomó en una nueva posición en la cama, la sabana quedo alejada mostrando parte de ella con su pijama ajustada a su muy bien moldeado cuerpo. El muchacho se sonrojo de pronto y negó con la cabeza, era su hermana, no debía.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

_Uchiha Sakura, si no te levantas ya….Itachi OniiSama se irá sin ti_

Y fue como arte de magia, la muchacha dio un respingo levantándose de golpe. El muchacho se hecho para atrás y la miró algo indistinta.

-Si no te apresuras, también perderás el desayuno…-le dijo caminando hacia la puerta y marchándose.

-¡ufff! Es tan pesado…-dijo con ira, se levanto directo al baño.

Los Uchiha, una familia adinerada, respetuosas de las costumbres, con tres hijos independiente y talentosos. El primero era Uchiha Itachi, 20 años, talentoso negociante, estudiante universitario prodigio, muy caballeroso y bien parecido, aunque fría persona, los segundos, eran…Uchiha Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, mellizos diferentes, 15 años, estudiantes prodigios, ella con la terquedad de un abogado de negocios, y el frío y calculador como un buen empresario.

Pero, los segundos, tanto como ella y como el, no se trataban simplemente no se podían ni ver hacía 2 años atrás¿pasó algo? No, simplemente dejaron de tratarse.

La pelirosa, Sakura, bajo ya con el uniforme del instituto para chicas al que asistía, estaba ya lista para irse. Mientras que el chico a pesar de estar listo aun esperaba algo…o alguien.

-Lista-informó ella luego de haber bajado las escaleras.

-Hn-contestó simplemente.

-etto…. ¿esperas a Karin "zorra" por casualidad?-pregunto algo intrigada.

-No hoy no voy con ella-contestó la pelirosa hizo gesto de sorpresa pero lo oculto en un gesto de incertidumbre-como Itachi, se fue, y el chofer esta de vacaciones, y mamá es una psicópata que no quiere que maneje, entonces tendremos que ir caminando, y como no quiere que vayas sola, tengo que acompañarte-explico notoriamente molesto.

-Ufff…que mala suerte tengo….es…es…inaudito…-y no hablaba de caminar, si no de la desagradable compañía-Son las 6 no nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar…vamos-le dijo y se fueron de la casa.

El camino era silencioso, ninguno decía nada. La pelirosa quería estar en compañía de su querido hermano mayor, pero no, tenia que ser ese Uchiha molesto y tonto. El en cambio, quería tener la compañía de su bella y sexy(N/A: Sin contar Puta y…uhm se ella es la puta de Sasuke XDDD) novia Karin, pero no, tenia que caminar con esa Uchiha latosa y molesta…al menos coincidían en eso.

La muchacha se detuvo de pronto, ahí venía su ex novio, en compañía de su mejor amiga, e iban agarrados de la mano. El corazón de la pelirosa saltó y se detuvo, el mundo parecía venírsele encima¿cómo¿Cómo su mejor amiga podía andar con su ex? Casi sintió ganas de llorar, casi, pero respiro hondo, se acercó a Sasuke y se agarró con fuerza y miedo de su mano.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludó el rubio con un deje de preocupación por ella-Sasuke Teme…-saludo también al otro Uchiha, quien era su mejor amigo.

-Hola payaso, Hinata-el moreno fue el primero en contestar.

-Buenos días Naruto y Hinata, tórtolos ¿eh?-ambos reaccionaron con sorpresa¿por qué la sonrisa¿Por qué actuaba como si no le importase? No lo sabían, pero si lucia bien, el único que sabia como se encontraba era el moreno, quien apretó la mano de ella Intentando reconfortarla.

-Bueno Sakura…etto, no va a haber clases….y etto, quisiera expli-trató de decir la morena con timidez.

-Uhm ¿¡no hay clase!? Ufff qué descanso, bueno acompaño a Sasuke a su instituto ya que no se vale por si mismo en la calle, bueno chao, jajaja-luego de aquello caminó a paso apresurado sin soltar la mano del Uchiha.

Caminaron hasta alejarse de aquel par. El moreno la llevó disimuladamente hasta un sitio especial para ambos, llegaron allí. La pelirosa observó un poco sorprendida sin soltarse del Uchiha, sonrió placidamente por los recuerdos de la infancia que había pasado junto a su hermano allí.

Su hermana le soltó la mano, y sintió por primera vez, miedo que se apartara de el, quería protegerla pero no era un sentimiento cualquiera de protección, era más bien, un sentimiento extraño. Porque quería también que no se apartase de su lado. Camino junto a ella para estar lo mas próximo posible su hermana, ella camino hasta un banquito en frente de una pequeña fuente, ese era el centro de aquel lugar lleno de árboles de cerezo, cuyos pétalos caían delicadamente, se sentaron uno junto al otro en la orilla de la fuente, mirando sus reflejos en el agua.

-Sabes, yo…-parecía que su hermana por primera vez en dos años se le iba a dirigir sin insultarlo o despreciarlo-yo…nunca quise tratarte como te he tratado…pero es que…tenias que ser novio de esa Karin…sabes que aun la detesto-le confeso apenada mirando su reflejo.

-Lo sé…pero fue mi error con Karin…ella, tu sabes que ella me sedujo y si nos acostamos no fue algo que quise, pero sin embargo lo hice, y no la podía abandonar después de eso…-confesó el mirando su reflejo también apenado.

-Si…entonces… ¿mejores hermanos?-pregunto y le miró sonriéndole

-Si-sonrió, el solo sonreía con ella-dime…Naruto te dejó por Hinata ¿no?

-el mundo se le detuvo de pronto a ella, su corazón dejó de latir al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas bajaban por su rostro-Yo….-se le lanzo a llorar en sus brazos, el la recibió abrazándola dulcemente mientras acariciaba con ternura su larga cabellera rosa.

-Shh Sakura…tranquila, no pasa nada, si Naruto hizo eso, no te merece, te lo aseguro…además, hay miles de chicos interesados en ti, tu eres la muchacha más hermosa e inteligente en el mundo, y simplemente eres única-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la melena rosa. La muchacha alzó el rostro y le miró fijamente, el muchacho se acercó a su rostro a pesar de que ya estaban bastante cerca, poso su frente en la de ella y sus narices se rozaron levemente, la pelirosa ladeo la cabeza un poco y se acercó un poco más, movida por un extraño impulso como si su cuerpo, corazón y mente hubiesen conspirado para que se aproximase con lentitud a sus labios hasta rozarlos, el corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora.

_¿No te molesta?_

Preguntó el al roce de los labios mientras se sonrojaban las mejillas pálidas de ambos.

_La verdad…me molestaría si lo detuvieses_

Respondió a su pregunta, y el contacto final era finalizado en un beso suave y amoroso, ambos tumbaron sus parpados y se dejaron llevar de aquel beso, pronto, el comenzó con suma sutileza y disimulo a aumentar la intensidad de aquel beso profundizándolo de modo que ambos lo disfrutaban. La mano de el acaricio su espalda bajándola por su nuca hasta el final de su espalda en un roce lento y estimulante. La mano de ella acariciaba lentamente su nuca estimulándolo, ambos se conocían bien los puntos de estimulación.

_OneeChan/OniiChan_

Ambos dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo y se separaron quedando a metros de distancia rompiendo aquel momento tan especial. Eran hermanos, mellizos, cosas como aquellas no las debían hacer, no eran propias de un Uchiha tradicional y respetuoso.

La pelirosa se levantó y algo agitada se fue corriendo del sitio con sus palpitos a millón. Mientras tanto el moreno se quedó sorprendido¿Quién diría que el haría cosa semejante? Besar a la ex de su mejor amigo, y de paso, su propia melliza, y no solo eso, si no que también le había gustado el beso y la caricia, sin duda alguna aquel beso era el mejor que le habían dado, ni siquiera Karin besaba como Sakura. Dio un respingo, no debía pensar en eso, y menos pensar que le había gustado, repentinamente se sentía como un monstruo.

Por su parte, la pelirosa corría como daban sus piernas, estaba totalmente roja y tapaba su boca con su diestra mientras que con su zurda agarraba su maletín con libros. Algo agitada pero un poco más serena la chica miró a su alrededor, estaba en un vecindario cercano a la mansión Uchiha y Yamanaka, sonrió para sí y caminó un poco más para visitar a su amiga de la infancia.

Cuando llegó toco el timbre y fue recibida por una de las criadas, Sakura le sonrió y le dijo que le avisara que Uchiha Sakura esperaba a la Yamanaka afuera para ir a pasear. La muchacha rubia nombrada anteriormente, Yamanaka Ino, bajó tan pronto supo que su amiga estaba ahí, salió al patio observándola algo distraída.

-¡¡Frentezota!!-le llamó energéticamente la rubia.

-¡Cerda!-respondió Sakura sonriendo-vamos

Caminaron hasta el vecindario hablando de tonterías sin importancias, se sentaron en una cafetería hablando de lo mismo tranquilamente, hasta que…

-Oye Oye ¿y** mi** Sasuke Chan? –pregunto la rubia, cuando la pelirosa oyó el "mi" sintió celos, pero sabía que ella jamás seria algo de Sasuke, entonces, recordó el beso.

-verás es que…-empezó a decir agachando la cabeza provocando que unos mechones rosa cubrieran su sonrojo-el me besó, o yo a el…bueno…**nos **besamos-confesó al no oír a su amiga levantó la cabeza, y la vio petrificada- ¿Ino…?

-¡¡**B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Besamos**!!-dijo cuando salió del shock-

-baja la voz-le ordenó, esta asintió sacando la lengua y un "gomenasai"-si…es que…bueno fuimos a un sitio de nuestra infancia…y me besó…en los labios, y la verdad…besa mejor que Naruto…-confesó apenada.

-Hablas de Sasuke Chan, como si fuera un chico más….es tu hermano Saku, esos romances están pro-hi-bi-dos y más para familias tradicionales como los Uchiha…sabes que te desedarian-le dijo algo alterada.

-si pero…-intentó replicar.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer…es olvidar ese beso… ¿entiendes? Bueno ya me voy…chao-se despidió y levantándose se marchó de allí-uhm…no vayas a cometer una locura…-dijo antes de marcharse dejando a la pelirosa sola.

_Sasuke…._

Paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche allí, leyendo un libro o comiendo un poco. Caída las 8 de la noche se fue caminando a su casa, cuando llegó cerró la puerta con suavidad y un nada enérgico "Tadaima" cuando vio a Sasuke besando a su novia, Karin, Sakura sólo les sonrió y subió a su habitación claramente para Sasuke, esa sonrisa era falsa…el lo había notado. Sin embargo ella pasó de ellos y su dolor y subió directamente a su habitación.

Tiró el maletín a un lado, y fue al balcón de su habitación, se detuvo a ver la luna, se resistía a llorar, Ino tenía razón, eso era un amor prohibido¿espera? Estaba pensando es Amor ¿lo amaba? Si era cierto, le amaba¿cómo? Pues los dos años que le había dejado de hablar porque era novio de Karin, no era porque Karin le cállese de la patada, si no porque estaba celosa y de algún modo se sentía traicionada sentimentalmente por el.

¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Tenía que olvidarlo, no tenía elección, después de todo era su hermano, su mellizo.

Tock Tock

_Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?_

-No-contestó severamente

-Eso pensé-dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí con llave tirando la llave a un lado-Hablemos.

-No quiero¡vete!-le ordenó sin mirarle.

-Mírame-ordeno el luego, acercándose a ella hasta que llegó al balcón, esta lo evadió yendo hacia la puerta pasándole a un lado, el moreno agarró su muñeca y la volteó bruscamente dándole un beso profundo y apasionado.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…."_

Al principio, no lo creía, luego, lo sentía, y al final lo correspondió con igual intensidad. Cuando se separaron y miraron a los ojos ninguno de los dos quería decir nada. Sakura estaba segura que aquello no se debía, y Sasuke también, pero…

_Aunque sea por una noche, déjame amarte…_

Imploró el rompiendo el silencio: A continuación la recostó lentamente en la cama mirándola fijamente a los ojos jades de ella. Se monto encima de ella y empezó a baja sus manos por su cuello lentamente por todo su cuerpo ofreciéndole sensaciones inexplicable a un frenesí de pasión arrebatante.

Por encima de su ropa acarició cada parte que podía descubriendo zonas estimulantes que ni ella misma conocía, desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa con su diestra: la besó, desabrochó el segundo: por detrás su zurda se metió debajo de su camisa y subió lentamente por su espalda ahogando gemidos, desabrochó el brasiere, tercer botón: su zurda bajó desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda muy lentamente, otro gemido ahogado en el beso, cuarto botón: se separó y sus manos subieron desde su abdomen apartando la camisa para luego quitársela lentamente, sacó su brasiere sonriéndole maliciosamente y sus dedos acariciaron dulce y muy suavemente su pecho contorneando la figura de ello, la muchacha dio un respingo el volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. Cambió las posiciones y ella quedó encima de el y repitió el rito de reconocer su cuerpo, no porque no lo conociera, si no porque quería asegurarse que aquello era real.

Sus manos se metieron debajo de su camisa y acariciaron su abdomen provocando que el diera un respingo, subió más descubriendo su abdomen muy bien contorneado, le retiró la camisa y lo miró besando sus labios y bajo besando hasta su abdomen y subió juguetonamente hasta sus labios bajar a su oreja respirar en ella, y luego besar su cuello y subir de nuevo a su oreja lamiéndola lentamente, el dio un buen respingo y gimió ella sonrió divertida y maliciosa.

Se miraron en silencio, sonrieron en silencio, y sus miradas hablaban por ellos, ambos Uchiha retiraron lo que quedaba de ropa. Para el, no seria la primera vez, para ella, sí, la acostó en la cama volviendo a la posición inicial y la penetró con lentitud, poco a poco, para que ella no sintiese dolor, aunque era inevitable, quería que ella sintiese el mínimo dolor posible, un quejido, le dolía, pero era un quejido lleno de placer, poco a poco la penetró hasta el fondo, y comenzó lentamente su movimiento entrando y saliendo de ella constantemente, ella arqueó su espalda y sonrió deleitándose con las sensaciones llenas de placer, el la abrazo mientras aumentaba el ritmo y fuerza mientras le susurraba lentamente al oído sus sentimientos entre gemidos y jadeos.

Pasaron aquella noche y parte de la madrugada haciendo el amor, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Cuando terminaron se acostaron uno al lado del otro, mirándose y sonriéndose.

_-Soy tuya Sasuke Kun…_

_-Y yo tuyo Sakura Chan…y aún así somos libres…_

_-Como un ave al viento…_

_-Sabes será nuestro secreto…_

_-Quiero que se repita…_

_-Yo también…_

_-Te Amo Sakura Chan…_

_-Y yo Sasuke Kun…_

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron abrazados aquella noche que querían que fuese interminable.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se separaron y alistaron para ir a sus institutos, bajaron a desayunar y hablaron como si nunca se hubiesen peleado.

-¿A ustedes que les pasa?-preguntó asombrado el moreno de pelo largo de unos 20 años.

-Nada-contestaron a la vez sonrientes.

-Bueno…Sakura vamos-le dijo el moreno mayor a la pelirosa

-No Itachi OniiSama, hoy voy con Sasuke OniiChan-le informó sonriendo.

-Ah…acaso se arreglaron sus conflictos-pregunto sorprendido.

-Algo así-se miraron cómplices.

-Ah Bueno… ¡Ah! Y mañana me voy de vacaciones con unos amigos y regreso en una semana, y nuestros padres regresan en dos semanas, así que no hagan desastres en la casa, nos vemos en una semana…-dicho esto cerró la puerta.

-Claro que no… ¿no?-dijo Sakura mirando a su cómplice.

-No…ni que "eso" fuese un desastre para toda la casa-le dijo y sonrió malicioso-vamos-dijo levantándose.

-Si-asintió levantándose también.

Ambos salieron de la casa, se tomaron las manos, no había problema eso seria "amor fraternal" para los demás, se sonrieron, se miraron y caminaron ese día tranquilamente hasta sus institutos. Y siempre mantendrían aquello en secreto…

"_Nuestro amor prohibido"_

**FIN.**

Bueno eso fue too !! espero que les haya gustado sobre todo a ti oneeechan !!! te quiero haaaarrtoooooss !!! xDDD y espero sus reviews!!


End file.
